Algo Termina, Algo Começa - Tradução não oficial
Conto Algo Termina, Algo Começa traduzido pela usuária Gabriela Cipriano. I O sol penetrava com seus tentáculos de fogo pelas fendas das persianas, atravessando todo o quarto com oblíquos raios de luz que pulsavam com a poeira que flutuavam no espaço e derramava manchas claras no chão e nas peles de urso que o cobria. Um de seus feixes refletiu ofuscante na fivela do cinto de Yennefer. O cinto de Yennefer estava sobre um sapato de salto. E o sapato de salto estava sobre uma camisa de babados brancos e a camisa branca estava sobre uma saia preta. Uma meia preta pendia no braço de uma cadeira, talhada em forma de cabeça de quimera. A outra meia e o outro sapato não se viam em lugar nenhum. Geralt suspirou. Yennefer gostava de se despir depressa e com paixão. Teria que começar a se acostumar com isso. Não havia outra saída. Se levantou, abriu as janelas e contemplou. Uma névoa surgia de um lago sereno como a superfície de um espelho, as folhas de bétula e da árvore ripícola de amieiro brilharam cobertas de orvalho, os prados mais distantes estavam ocultos por uma névoa densa e baixa que pendiam como uma teia de aranha um pouco acima da extremidade da grama. Yennefer se remexeu sob o cobertor murmurando algo ininteligível. Geralt suspirou. —Belo dia, Yen. —Hã? Que? —Belo dia. Um dia extraordinariamente belo. Isto o surpreendeu. Em vez de amaldiçoar e cobrir a cabeça com um travesseiro, a feiticeira sentou-se, passou os dedos pelo cabelo e começou a procurar entre os lençóis sua camisola. Geralt sabia que a camisola estava do outro lado da cabeceira, onde Yennefer havia jogado na noite anterior. Contudo não disse nada. Yennefer não suportava tais conselhos. A feiticeira amaldiçoou de repente, chutou o cobertor, ergueu a mão e estalou os dedos. A camisola flutuou saindo de trás da cabeceira em direção à mão estendida, flutuando como se fosse um fantasma penitente. Geralt suspirou. Yennefer se levantou, aproximou-se dele, o abraçou e lhe mordeu no ombro. Geralt suspirou. A lista de coisas que teria que se acostumar parecia infinita. —Queria dizer algo? – lhe perguntou a feiticeira, estreitando os olhos. —Não. —Bem. Quer saber? É verdade que o dia é belo. Bom trabalho. —Trabalho? Que que você quer dizer? Antes que Yennefer tivesse tempo de responder escutaram um agudo grito e um penetrante assobio que veio de baixo. Pela margem do lago, fazendo a água salpicar, galopava Ciri sobre uma égua preta. A égua era de boa raça e extraordinariamente bonita. Geralt sabia que tinha pertencido a um certo meio-elfo que havia julgado a bruxinha de cabelos cinzas pela aparência e cometido um grave erro. Ciri deu a conquistada égua o nome de Kelpie, que na língua dos ilhéus de Skellige era um malvado e perigoso espírito marinho que às vezes tomava a forma de um cavalo. O nome era perfeito para a égua. Não fazia muito tempo que certo anânico aprendeu isso de forma muito dolorosa quando havia tentado roubar a égua. O anânico se chamava Sandy Frogmorton, mas desde então todos os chamavam de Coiceado. —Um dia ela vai quebrar o pescoço – murmurou Yennefer, observando como Ciri galopava entre os respingos da água, inclinada, de pé sobre os estribos. – Algum dia essa louca da sua filha irá quebrar o pescoço. Geralt virou a cabeça, sem dizer nenhuma palavra olhou diretamente nos olhos violetas da feiticeira. —Tudo bem – sorriu Yennefer sem desviar o olhar -. Desculpa. Nossa filha. Ela tornou a abraçá-lo, pressionando-se intimamente contra ele, o beijou repetidas vezes e lhe mordeu de novo. Geralt roçou seus cabelos com os lábios e retirou com cuidado a camisola sobre os ombros da feiticeira. E então se encontraram outra vez na cama, sobre os retorcidos lençóis, ainda quentes e cheirando a sonho. E começaram a se buscar de novo mutuamente, e buscaram-se por um longo tempo e pacientemente. A segurança de que se encontrariam os enchia de felicidade e alegria. Felicidade e alegria estavam em tudo o que faziam. E embora ambos fossem tão diferentes, compreenderam, como sempre, que não eram diferenças das quais separam, mas as que unem e se atam tão fortemente como o entalhe esculpido com o machado onde as vigas se juntam e do qual vai surgindo uma casa. E foi como a primeira vez, quando ela o inebriou com sua deslumbrante nudez e seu violento desejo, e ela se inebriou com a delicadeza e sensibilidade dele. E como a primeira vez ela quis lhe dizer, porém ele a deteve com um beijo e carícias privando suas palavras de qualquer significado. E logo, quando ele quis falar pra ela, não pôde elevar a voz e, em seguida, felicidade e prazer recaiu sobre ambos com uma força capaz de destruir montanhas e teve algo que era um grito sem som e o mundo deixou de existir, algo terminou e algo começou, e algo perdurou e houve silêncio, silêncio e paz. E extasia. Pouco a pouco o mundo voltou a si e novamente houve lençóis cheirando a sonho e um quarto banhado pelo sol e um dia. Um dia... —Yen? —Hum? —Quando você disse que o dia estava belo você acrescentou “Bom trabalho”. Significa que...? —Significa – confirmou e estirou-se, estendendo os braços e pegando o travesseiro pela beirada. Seus seios logo tomaram uma forma que fez o bruxo ter um calafrio na parte inferior das costas. – Sabe, Geralt, nós preparamos este tempo. Ontem pela tarde. Eu, Nenneke, Triss e Dorregaray. No fim não podia me arriscar, este dia tem que ser maravilhoso... Silenciou-se, acertou com o joelho sua coxa. —Pois, afinal, este é o dia mais importante da sua vida, bobo. II Elevado sobre um promontório na metade do lago, o castelo de Rozrog estava pedindo a gritos umas boas reformas, por fora e por dentro, e isto desde há muito tempo. Falando sem rodeios, Rozrog era uma ruína, um conglomerado de pedras sem forma, coberto densamente de heras, trepadeiras, liquens e musgo, uma ruína que se elevava entre lagos, lodo e pântanos cheios de rãs, tartarugas e salamandras. Já era uma ruína quando o presentearam ao rei Herwig. O castelo de Rozrog e a região que o rodeava era algo assim como um donativo pela vida longa, um presente de despedida para Herwig, que há doze anos havia abdicado em favor de seu sobrinho Brennan, que desde há algum tempo era chamado O Bom. Geralt tinha conhecido o antigo rei através de Jaskier. O trovador havia estado em Rozrog diversas vezes porque Herwig era um anfitrião amável e agradável com seus convidados. E tinha sido Jaskier quem acordou com Herwig o seu castelo quando Yennefer rejeitou todos os lugares da lista que o bruxo havia selecionado. Curiosamente, a feiticeira aceitou a proposta de Rozrog imediatamente e sem franzir o nariz. Sendo assim, o casamento de Geralt e Yennefer seria celebrado no castelo de Rozrog. III A princípio, o casamento tinha que ser reservado e sem formalidades, mas com o passar do tempo resultou que, por diversas razões, isto seria impossível. Com isso, foi preciso alguém com talento para organização. Yennefer, é claro, se recusou, não era bem visto se encarregar do próprio casamento. Geralt e Ciri, sem mencionar Jaskier, careciam de qualquer talento para isto. Então confiaram o assunto à Nenneke, a sacerdotisa da deusa Melitele de Ellander. Nenneke chegou de imediato e, junto com ela, duas sacerdotisas mais jovens, Iola e Eurneid. E os problemas começaram. IV —Não, Geralt. – Nenneke estava irritada e batendo o pé. - Não aceito nenhuma responsabilidade nem pela cerimônia nem pelo banquete. Esta ruína que algum idiota quis chamar de castelo não serve para nada. A cozinha está caindo aos pedaços, o salão de dança não serve mais que para estábulo e a capela... Não é nenhuma capela. Pode me dizer a que deus adora esse coxo do Herwig? —Pelo que sei nenhum. Diz que a religião é a mandrágora do povo. —Eu sabia – disse a sacerdotisa, sem esconder seu desprezo. —Na capela não há nenhuma estátua, não há nada, se não contarmos as ratazanas. E ainda por cima este deserto maldito! Geralt, por que não quiseram casar em Vengerberg, uma terra civilizada? —Sabe muito bem que Yennefer é uma quarto-elfa e nessas suas terras civilizadas não se tolera casamentos mistos. —Pela grande Melitele! O que significa um quarto de sangue élfico? Se todo mundo tem um pouco de mescla do sangue do Povo Antigo? Isto nada mais é que um preconceito idiota! —Não fui eu quem ditou isso. V A lista de convidados –não excessivamente comprida– foi elaborada pelos noivos e Jaskier ficou incumbido de enviar os convites. Logo ocorreu do trovador perder a lista e isto antes que pudesse lê-la. Envergonhado, não disse nada e achou uma rápida solução: convidou quem pôde. É claro que Jaskier conhecia Geralt e Yennefer o suficiente para não esquecer ninguém importante, mas não seria ele mesmo se não enriquecesse a lista de convidados com uma quantidade admirável de pessoas totalmente aleatórias. Assim que apareceu o velho Vesemir de Kaer Morhen, mestre de Geralt, e com ele o bruxo Eskel, amigo de Geralt desde a mais tenra idade. Veio o druida Myszowor em companhia de uma loira bronzeada chamada Freya que era mais alta que ele e uns cem anos mais jovem. Com eles apareceram o duque Crach an Craite de Skellige acompanhado de seus dois filhos Ragnar e Loki. Montado a cavalo, os pés de Ragnar quase atingiam o chão, enquanto Loki assemelhava-se a um delicado elfo. Não havia nada de surpreendente nisso, eles eram meios-irmãos, filhos de amantes distintas do duque. Caldemeyn, intendente de Blaviken, apareceu com sua filha Annika, uma moça muito atraente, porém terrivelmente tímida. O anão Yarpen Zigrin foi chegando, e o mais curioso, sozinho, sem os barbudos bandoleiros aos quais chamava “meninos” e que costumavam acompanhá-lo. Com Yarpen se juntou pelo caminho o elfo Chireadan, figura não totalmente clara, mas incontestavelmente de alta posição entre o Povo Antigo, escoltado por alguns de seus congêneres, desconhecido para todos e de poucas palavras. Também veio uma tumultuosa caravana de anânicos, dos quais Geralt só conhecia Dainty Bilberveldt, fazendeiro de Campos Fagópiros e, de ouvido, a sua briguenta esposa Gardênia. Na caravana havia também um anânico que não era um anânico, o famoso empresário e comerciante Tellico Lunngrevink Letorte de Novigrad, doppler capaz de mudar de forma, que vivia sob a forma de anânico e com o pseudônimo de Dudu. Apareceu o barão Freixenet de Brokilon com sua mulher, a encantadora dríade Braenn e suas cinco filhas, chamadas Morenn, Cirilla, Mona, Eithne e Kashka. Morenn aparentava ter quinze anos e Kashka cinco. Todas eram ruivas como o fogo, apesar de Freixenet ter cabelo preto e Braenn loiro mel. Braen estavam num estado de gravidez avançado. Freixenet afirmava convicto que desta vez seria um menino enquanto as ruivas dríades se entreolhavam e riam, e Braenn, ligeiramente sorrindo, acrescentava que o “menino” levaria o nome de Melissa. Chegou também Jarre o Manco, o jovem sacerdote e cronista de Ellander, discípulo de Nenneke. Jarre veio principalmente por causa de Ciri, por quem havia se apaixonado. Ciri, para desespero de Nenneke, ignorava por completo o jovem manco e suas desajeitadas tentativas. A lista de convidados inesperados foi aberta pelo príncipe Agloval de Bremervoord, cuja chegada foi uma verdadeira surpresa, pois o príncipe e Geralt não se suportavam. No entanto, o mais surpreendente foi o fato de Agloval aparecer na companhia de sua esposa, a sereia Sh’eenaz. Sh’eenaz havia trocado há muito tempo sua calda de peixe por um par de pernas incrivelmente lindas em sacrifício pelo seu príncipe, mas era sabido que nunca se distanciava do mar porque a terra lhe dava medo. Poucos eram os que esperavam a chegada de outros coroados, porque também é certo que ninguém havia convidado. Contudo, os monarcas haviam enviado cartas, presentes, mensageiros ou tudo de uma vez. Deviam ter combinado, pois os mensageiros viajavam em um grupo e pelo caminho tiveram tempo de se tornarem amigos. O cavaleiro Yves representava o rei Ethain, o castelão Sulivoy ao rei Venzlav, sir Matholm ao rei Sigismunde sir Devereux a rainha Adda, antiga estrige. A viagem deve ter sido animada porque Yves tinha um lábio cortado, Sulivoy um braço imobilizado, Matholm mancava e Devereux estava numa ressaca que mal se mantinha na sela. Ninguém convidou o dragão Villentretenmerth porque ninguém sabia como convidá-lo nem como localizá-lo. Para o assombro de todos, o dragão se apresentou, obviamente em incógnito, sobre a figura do cavaleiro Borch Três Galhas. Entretanto, onde Jaskier se fazia presente não era possível manter ninguém incógnito, contudo, poucos eram aqueles que acreditavam no poeta quando este apontava para um cavaleiro de cabelo encaracolado e afirmava que era um dragão. Tampouco tinham convidado nem esperavam pela pitoresca ralé colorida que definia a si mesma como “amigos e conhecidos” de Jaskier. Eram principalmente poetas, músicos e trovadores, e para completar um acrobata, um jogador de dados profissional, uma domadora de crocodilos e quatro multicoloridas senhoritas das quais três tinham aspectos de prostitutas e a quarta, que não parecia, era indubitavelmente. Completaram o grupo dois profetas, dos quais um era falso, um escultor de mármore, uma médium loira que sempre estava bêbada e um gnomo de rosto cheio de cicatrizes de varíola que afirmava se chamar Schuttenbach. Os feiticeiros chegaram numa nave anfíbia e mágica que parecia ser um cruzamento entre um cisne e um travesseiro gigante. Eram quatro vezes menos dos que havia sido convidados e três vezes mais dos que se esperavam, porque os confrades de Yennefer, pelo que se rumorava, reprovavam seu relacionamento com um homem “de fora” e ainda por cima um bruxo. Alguns deles haviam ignorado a invitação, outros se desculparam alegando falta de tempo e a obrigação de participar da convenção mundial anual de feiticeiros. Assim que a bordo do, como definira Jaskier, "travesseiromóvel" só estavam Dorregarey de Vole e Radcliffe de Oxenfurt. E Triss Merigold com cabelos da cor castanhas como outono. VI —Foi você quem convidou Triss Merigold? —Não. - O bruxo agitou a cabeça, feliz pelo fato de que sua mutação tornava impossível ruborizar-. Eu não. Desconfio que foi Jaskier, embora todos eles afirmam que se inteiraram do casamento pelos cristais mágicos. —Não quero Triss no meu casamento! —Por quê? Ela é sua amiga. —Não me faça idiota, bruxo! Todo mundo sabe que você dormiu com ela! —Mentira! Os olhos violetas de Yennefer se estreitaram perigosamente. —Verdade! —Mentira! —Verdade! —Está bem. - Ele se virou com raiva -. É verdade. E então? A feiticeira guardou silêncio por um instante, brincando com a estrela de obsidiana que levava sob uma fita de veludo negro em volta do pescoço. —Nada – disse por fim -. Mas queria que confessasse. Não tente nunca mentir para mim, Geralt, nunca. VII A parede tinha cheiro de pedra molhada e ervas daninhas verdes, o sol brilhava através da água marrom no fosso, extraía com seu calor o verde do crescido fundo do pântano e o deslumbrante amarelo das nenúfares que flutuavam na superfície. O castelo voltava a vida pouco a pouco. Na ala ocidental alguém abriu as janelas com um estrondo e riu. Outro, com uma voz débil, pedia suco e chucrute. Um dos amigos de Jaskier cantava, invisível, enquanto se barbeava. Atrás do celeiro de feno, em uma cerca Um galo canta ali muito alto Vou pegar de volta para você, mocinha Quando eu um pouco aliviar Rangeram as portas, Jaskier saiu para o pátio, espreguiçando-se e esfregando os olhos. —Como está, noivo? - Disse com a voz cansada. - Se tem intenções de fugir, está é sua última oportunidade. —Madrugando cedo, Jaskier. —Eu nem sequer dormir – murmurou o poeta, sentando-se junto ao bruxo em um banco de pedra e apoiando as costas no muro coberto de trepadeiras. - Pelos deuses, que noite. Mas não se casa um amigo todos os dias e é preciso celebrar de alguma forma. —A cerimônia de casamento é hoje – lembrou Geralt. - Vai aguentar? —Não me insulte. O sol brilhou forte, os pássaros cantarolavam entre os arbustos. Do lago era possível ouvir uns salpicos e guinchos. Morenn, Cirilla, Mona, Eithne e Kashka, as dríadas de cabelos vermelhos, filhas de Freixenet, banhavam-se, nuas como era de costume, em companhia de Triss Merigold e Freya, a amiga de Myszowor. No topo, nas ameias em ruínas do castelo, os mensageiros reais, cavalheiros Yves, Sulivoy, Matholm e Devereux, arrancavam uns dos outros uma luneta. —Se divertiu, Jaskier? —Não pergunte. —Algum escândalo em especial? —Vários. O primeiro alvoroço, contou o poeta, teve motivo racial. Tellico Lunngrevink Letorte afirmou de repente na metade da festa que estava farto de aparecer como um anânico. Sinalizando com um dedo as dríades, elfos, anões e até o gnomo que afirmava se chamar Schuttenbach. O doppler declarou que era discriminação o fato de que todos podiam ser eles mesmo e somente ele, Tellico, tinha que se camuflar na pele de outra pessoa. Então ele adotou – por um instante – sua forma natural. Diante daquela visão, Gardênia Bibervert desmaiou, o príncipe Agloval se engasgou perigosamente com uma lagosta e Annika, filha de Caldemeyn, se pôs histérica. A situação foi amenizada pelo dragão Villentretenmerth, ainda sob a forma do cavalheiro Borch Três Galhas, esclarecendo ao doppler com serenidade que a capacidade de metamorfosear-se era um privilégio que obriga, entre outras coisas, a tomar formas que no geral consideram-se decentes e aceitas pela sociedade, e que isto não era outra coisa que uma simples cortesia para com o anfitrião. O doppler acusou a Villentretenmerth de preconceituoso, chauvinista e de não ter a mais vaga ideia sobre o tema da discussão. Villentretenmerth, irritado, tomou também por um instante a forma de dragão, destruindo alguns móveis e desencadeando um pânico geral. Quando as coisas se acalmaram, começou uma feroz discussão na qual, humanos e não-humanos, acusavam-se mutuamente pela falta de tolerância e de discriminação racial. Uma entonação bastante inesperada na discussão veio da voz da sardenta Merle, a prostituta que não tinha aspecto de prostituta. Merle afirmou que todo aquele debate era tolice e sem sentido, e que não tinha nada a ver com os verdadeiros profissionais, que não sabem o que é preconceito, que ela estava disposta a prová-lo naquele mesmo instante, por um pagamento adequado, até mesmo com o dragão Villentretenmerth em sua forma natural. No silêncio que se fez, foi possível ouvir a médium declarar que ela estava disposta a fazer o mesmo, mas de graça. Villentretenmerth mudou de tema rapidamente e começaram a debater sobre temas mais seguros como economia, política, pesca, caça e jogos de azar. Outros escândalos tiveram dimensões mais bem sociáveis. Myszowor, Radcliffe e Dorregaray apostaram para ver quem deles era capaz de, somente com sua força de vontade, levitar mais objetos ao mesmo tempo. Dorregary ganhou, pois foi capaz de manter no ar duas cadeiras, uma bandeja de frutas, uma tigela de sopa, um globo, um gato, dois cães e Kashka, filha mais nova de Freixenet e Brennan. Depois Cirilla e Mona, filhas do meio de Freixenet, brigaram e tiveram que levá-las. Pouco depois brigaram Ragnar e o cavaleiro Matholm e o motivo da desavença era Morenn, a filha mais velha de Freixenet. Freixenet, nervoso, mandou Braenn trancar em seus quartos as meninas de cabelos ruivos, enquanto ele se unia a competição de bebida que havia organizado Freya, a amiga de Myszowor. Logo ficou evidente que Freya tinha resistência inimaginável ao álcool, beirava a imunidade total. A maioria dos poetas e bardos, amigos de Jaskier, estavam debaixo da mesa. Freixenet, Crach an Craite e o intendente Caldemeyn disputaram bravamente, mas tiveram que ceder. O feiticeiro Radcliffe se manteve até que foi pego trapaceando: levava consigo um chifre de unicórnio. Depois que lhe confiscaram o chifre, ficou claro que não tinha chances contra Freya. Sem demora, a mesa que ocupava a ilhoa ficou quase vazia. Durante um tempo esteve bebendo com ela um homem muito pálido vestido com um gibão antiquado e que ninguém conhecia. Após um tempo, o homem levantou-se, cambaleante, fez uma cortês reverência e atravessou o parede como se fosse névoa. Uma inspeção nos antigos retratos que adornavam a sala permitiu concluir que era Willem, chamado o Diabo, senhor de Rozrog, assassinado com um estilete durante um banquete há cem anos. O antigo castelo ocultava numerosos segredos e no passado teve fama bastante sinistra, assim que não deixou de ter mais contratempos de caráter sobrenatural. Por volta da meia-noite um vampiro entrou voando por uma janela aberta, mas o anão Yarpen Zigrin expulsou o sanguessuga jogando-lhe alho. Durante todo o tempo algo esteve uivando, gemendo e agitando correntes, entretanto, ninguém deu atenção, todos achavam que era Jaskier e seus poucos amigos ainda sóbrios. No entanto, eram espectros, porque foi confirmado que nas escadas havia uma boa quantidade de ectoplasma: algumas pessoas escorregaram e se estabacaram dolorosamente. Houve um desgrenhado espectro de olhos ardentes que ultrapassou os limites da decência, beliscando o traseiro da sereia Sh’eenaz maliciosamente. Por pouco não resultou em um tumulto considerável, pois Sh’eenaz achou que o culpado havia sido Jaskier. O espectro, aproveitando a confusão, circulou pela sala beliscando, mas Nenneke o descobriu e o expulsou com ajuda de um exorcismo. Para algumas pessoas apareceu a Dama Branca, a qual, se se pode acreditar em lendas, emparedaram viva há muitos anos nas masmorras de Rozrog. No entanto, teve alguns céticos que afirmaram que não se tratava da Dama Branca, mas sim da médium que perambulava pelo sótão procurando algo de beber. Logo começou uma retirada generalizada. Primeiro desapareceram o cavaleiro Yves e a domadora de crocodilos. Pouco depois desapareceram sem rastro Ragnar e Eurneid, a sacerdotisa de Melitele. Logo desapareceu Gardênia Biberveldt, mas descobriu-se que tinha ido dormir. De repente sentiram falta de Jarre o Manco e Iola, a outra sacerdotisa de Melitele. Ciri, embora havia dito que Jarre não lhe despertava interesse, mostrou certo incomodo, mas foi esclarecido que Jarre havia saído para fazer suas necessidades e que havia caído num fosso raso, onde ficou dormindo, enquanto Iola era encontrada debaixo das escadas. Com o elfo Chireadan. Também viram como Triss Merigold e o bruxo Eskel de Kaer Morhen entravam no caramanchão do parque, embora pela manhã alguém tenha dito que daquele caramanchão havia saído o doppler Tellico. As pessoas quebraram a cabeça tentando descobrir que forma o doppler aderira, Triss ou Eskel. Até teve quem arriscasse a teoria de que poderia ter no castelo dois dopplers. Quiseram perguntar ao dragão Villentretenmerth em sua qualidade de especialista em metamorfoses, mas revelou-se que o dragão também desaparecera, e junto dele Merle, a prostituta. Também sumiu outra prostituta e um dos profetas. O profeta que não havia desaparecido afirmou que ele era o verdadeiro, mas não pôde provar. Desapareceu também o gnomo que se passava por Schuttenbach e ainda não o encontraram. —Lamente – concluiu o bardo, com largo bocejo. - Lamente por não estar presente, Geralt. Foi uma festa e tanto. —Lamento – murmurou o bruxo. - Mas você sabe… Não podia, porque Yennefer… Você entende… —Claro que entendo – disse Jaskier. - Por isso não me caso. VIII Da cozinha do castelo surgia o tilintar das panelas, risos alegres e cantorias. O cuidado com os numerosos convidados era um problema e dos grandes, porque o rei Herwig praticamente não tinha serviçais. A presença dos feiticeiros tão pouco resolvera o problema, pois por consenso geral ficou decidido comer de forma natural e abdicar dos feitiços gastronômicos. Sendo assim, Nenneke designou tarefas a quem pôde. No começo não foi fácil. Aqueles que a sacerdotisa conseguiu capturar não tinham a mais vaga ideia sobre cozinha, e os que tinham fugiram. No entanto, Nenneke encontrou socorro inesperado em Gardênia Biberveldt e as ananicas de seu séquito. Excelentes e simpaticíssimas em suas colaborações com as cozinheiras resultaram ser também, inusitadamente, as quatros prostitutas da trupe de Jaskier. Contudo, não havia problemas com as provisões. Freixenet e o príncipe Agloval organizaram caçadas e proveram a maior caça. Para Braenn e suas filhas foram precisos apenas de duas horas para encher a dispensa de aves de caça, porque até a menor das dríades, Kashka, sabia usar o arco com espantosa maestria. O rei Herwig, que amava pescaria, navegava ao raiar do dia pelo lago e trazia lúcios, picão-verdes e enormes percas. Ele tinha como companhia Loki, o filho caçula de Crach an Craite. Loki tinha experiência em pesca e barcos, e além disso estava disponível ao alvorecer, pois tal qual Herwig, não bebia. Dainty Biberveldt e seus companheiros, ajudados pelo doppler Tellico, ocuparam-se da decoração do salão e das câmaras. Para limpar e lavar compeliram os profetas, a domadora de crocodilos, o escultor de mármores e a eternamente embriagada médium. Inicialmente incumbiram o cuidado da adega e das bebidas a Jaskier e seus amigos, mas resultou ser um erro terrível. Assim que, expulsaram os bardos e deram a chave para Freya, a amiga de Myszowor. Jaskier e os poetas passaram dias inteiros juntos as portas da adega tentando adular Freya com baladas amorosas que, todavia, a ilhoa mostrava a mesma resistência com o álcool. Geralt ergueu a cabeça, despertando de seu cochilo devido os ruídos de cascos sobre as pedras do pátio. Uma Kelpie reluzente d'água com Ciri na sela apareceu por trás dos arbustos que cresciam em torno das paredes. Ciri vestia um traje negro e nas costas portava sua espada, a famosa Gveir, tomada das catacumbas do deserto de Korath. Por alguns instantes se olharam em silêncio, então a menina cutucou a égua com o calcanhar e se aproximou. Kelpie se inclinou e com os dentes tentou alcançar o bruxo, mas Ciri a deteve com um seco puxão nas rédeas. —Então é hoje – disse a bruxinha, sem desmontar -. Hoje, Geralt. —Hoje – ele confirmou, recostando-se na parede. —Fico feliz – disse ela insegura -. Acho… Não, tenho certeza de que irão ser felizes e fico contente por… —Desmonte, Ciri. Vamos conversar. A garota agitou a cabeça, pondo os cabelos para trás, atrás da orelha. Geralt viu durante um instante a comprida e feia cicatriz em sua bochecha, relembrou daqueles dias horríveis. Ciri deixou seus cabelos crescerem até os ombros e os penteava de modo que escondiam a ferida, mas se esquecia às vezes. —Estou indo embora, Geralt – disse -. Assim que terminar a cerimônia. —Desmonte, Ciri. A bruxinha saltou da sela e sentou ao lado dele. Geralt a abraçou. Ciri apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. —Estou indo embora. - repetiu ela. Ele ficou em silêncio. As palavras vinham em seus lábios, mas não havia entre elas nenhuma que pudesse considerar adequadas. Necessária. Continuou calado. —Sei o que você pensa – disse lentamente -. Você pensa que eu estou fugindo. Tem razão. Ele ficou em silêncio. Ele sabia. —Por fim, depois de tantos anos, vocês tem um ao outro. Yen e você. Vocês merecem a felicidade, o repouso. Uma casa. Mas isto tudo me dá medo. Por isso… fujo. Ele ficou em silêncio. Pensou nas próprias fugas. —Estou indo embora após a festa – repetiu Ciri -. Quero ver de novo as estrelas sobre o caminho, quero assobiar pelas noites as baladas de Jaskier. E desejo a luta, a dança com a espada, desejo o risco, desejo o prazer que produz a vitória. Desejo a solidão. Me entende? —Claro que te entendo, Ciri. Você é minha filha, é uma bruxa. Faz o que tem que fazer. Mas uma coisa te digo. Uma só. Você não escapará mesmo fugindo. —Eu sei. - Aconchegou-se mais contra ele -. Ainda espero que um dia… Se eu esperar, se eu for paciente, também amanhecerá um dia lindo… Um dia tão lindo… Apesar de… —De que, Ciri? —Nunca fui bonita. E com essa cicatriz… —Ciri – ele a interrompeu -. Você é a garota mais linda do mundo. Depois da Yen, é claro. —Oh, Geralt… —Se não acredita, pergunte a Jaskier. —Oh, Geralt. —Onde…? —Para o sul – lhe interrompeu imediatamente, virando o rosto -. O país ainda está fumaçando após a guerra, é preciso reconstruir, as pessoas lutam para resistir. Precisam de cuidados e defesa. Servirei para algo. E ainda me resta o deserto de Korath… E Nilfgaard. Tenho minhas contas ali. Temos contas a acertar, Gveir e eu… Ela ficou calada, seu rosto endureceu, seus olhos verdes se entrecerraram, os lábios se retorceram numa feia expressão. Eu lembro, pensou Geralt, eu lembro. Sim, ali, nas escadas escorregadias pelo sangue do castelo de Rhys-Run, onde lutaram ombro a ombro, ele e ela, o Lobo e a Gata, duas máquinas de matar, desumanamente rápidos e terrivelmente cruéis, pois os tinham encurralados, enlouquecidos, contra a parede. Sim, então os nilfgaardianos retrocederam, cheios de medo, diante do brilho e o silvo das lâminas, e eles foram lentamente, descendo pelas escadas do castelo de Rhys-Run, umedecidas com sangue. Desceram apoiados um no outro, juntos, e diante deles caminhava a morte, a morte em forma de duas brancas lâminas de espada. O frio e tranquilo Lobo e a louca Gata. O brilho das lâminas, o grito, o sangue, a morte… Sim, então… Então… Ciri voltou a pôr os cabelos para trás e entre seus cinzentos fios brilhou em sua têmpora uma larga mecha alva como a neve. Em seguida, seu cabelo ficou branco. —Tenho minhas contas para acertar ali – sussurrou Ciri -. Por Mistle. Por minha Mistle. A vinguei, mas não basta uma morte para pagar por Mistle. Bonhart, pensou ele. Ela o matou, cheia de ódio. Oh, Ciri, Ciri. Está a beira do precipício, filha minha. Por sua Mistle mil mortes não são suficientes. Cuidado com o ódio, Ciri, ele te devora como um câncer. —Cuide-se – ele sussurrou. —Prefiro cuidador dos outros – sorriu ameaçadora -. Vale mais a pena a prazo. Não a verei nunca mais, pensou Geralt. Se ela se for, nunca mais a verei. —Você me verá – disse e sorriu, um sorriso de feiticeira, não de bruxa -. Você me verá, Geralt. Se levantou de repente, alta e magra como um rapaz, ágil como uma bailarina. Subiu num salto para a sela. —Yaaa, Kelpie! Debaixo dos cascos da égua saltam faíscas que saiam das ferraduras. Jaskier saiu de trás da parede, com o alaúde no ombro, segurando nas mãos duas enormes canecas de cerveja. —Aqui, tome uma bebida – disse sentando-se ao seu lado -. Te fará bem. —De verdade? Yennefer me prometeu que se perceber que… —Então mastigue um pouco de salsa. Beba, pau-mandado. Durante muito tempo ficaram sentados em silêncio, tomando lentamente goles das canecas. Finalmente, Jaskier suspirou. —Ciri irá embora, não é mesmo? —Sim. —Sabia. Ouça, Geralt… —Não diga nada, Jaskier. —Está bem. Calaram-se mais uma vez. Um agradável aroma de carne assada temperada com muito zimbro vinha da cozinha. —Algo termina – disse Geralt com esforço -. Algo termina, Jaskier. —Não – o poeta negou com seriedade -. Algo começa. IX A tarde transcorrera marcada por um choro generalizado. Começou por causa do elixir de beleza. O elixir, e mais corretamente o unguento, chamado feenglanc, e na Antiga Língua glamarye, usado com propriedade era capaz de acrescentar beleza de forma esplêndida. As senhoras hospedadas no castelo solicitaram a Triss Merigold e esta preparou uma grande quantidade de glamarye, depois juntou-se as senhoras e passaram a aplicar os cosméticos. Das portas trancadas de um aposento, saiam soluços de Cirilla, Mona, Eithne e Kashka, elas haviam sido proibidas de usar o glamarye; a honra de usá-lo recaíra somente na dríade mais velha, Morenn. A que mais berrava era Kashka. No andar acima gritava Lily, a filha de Dainty Biberveldt, pois o glamarye, como a maior parte dos feitiços, não surtia efeito sobre os anânicos. No jardim, entre os arbustos de abrunheiro, choramingava a médium, que não sabia que o glamarye produzia uma sobriedade repentina e os fenômenos que o acompanhavam; entre eles, uma profunda melancolia. Na ala oeste do castelo berrava Annika, a filha do intendente Caldemeyn, que não sabia que o glamarye era para ser usado abaixo dos olhos, comeu sua parte e teve uma diarreia. Ciri aceitou sua porção de glamarye e passou em Kelpie. Choraram também as sacerdotizas Iola e Eurneid, porque Yennefer decididamente rejeitara pôr o vestido de casamento branco que haviam costurado. Não ajudou a intervenção de Nenneke. Yennefer praguejou, lançou aparatos e feitiços, repetindo que de branco parecia uma puta virgem. Nenneke, nervosa, começou também a gritar, dizendo que a feiticeira se comportava pior que três putas virgens juntas. Como resposta, Yennefer fez surgir um raio globular e destruiu o telhado da torre do canto, contudo, teve um lado bom: o estrondo foi tão aterrizador que a filha de Caldemeyn ficou em choque o que fez passar sua diarreia. Mais uma vez viram Triss Merigold e o bruxo Eskel de Kaer Morhen, ternamente abraçados, entrarem furtivamente no caramanchão do parque. Desta vez não houve dúvidas de que eram eles mesmos, pois o doppler Tellico bebia cerveja na companhia de Jaskier, Dainty Biberverdt e o dragão Villentretenmerth. Apesar dos esforços nas buscas, não foi possível encontrar o gnomo que dizia se chamar Schuttenbach. X —Yen… Ela estava deslumbrante. Os cachos negros, ondulantes, presos num pequeno diadema de ouro, caíam como uma brilhante cascada sobre os ombros e a gola alta de um longo vestido de brocado branco com listras pretas nas mangas e rendas mantidas no lugar por incontável número de dobras e fitas violetas. —Flores, não se esqueça das flores – disse Triss Merigold, vestida toda em profundo azul celeste enquanto entregava a noiva um buquê de rosas brancas -. Oh, Yen, estou tão feliz… —Triss, querida – soluçou inesperadamente Yennefer, depois do qual ambas se abraçaram com cuidado e beijaram o ar junto as orelhas e os brincos de diamantes. —Chega de tanto sentimentalismo – disse Nenneke, enquanto alisava a saia de seu traje de sacerdotisa branco como a neve -. Vamos para a capela. Iola, Eurneid, ergam seus vestidos porque vão esbarrar nas escadas. Yennefer se aproximou de Geralt, com uma mão numa luva de renda branca endireitou a gola de seu gibão preto, bordado com prata. Geralt ofereceu seu braço. —Geralt – sussurrou junta a orelha dele -, ainda não consigo acreditar… —Yen – ele respondeu -, te amo. —Eu sei. XI —Onde, que raios, está Herwig? —Não tenho a menor ideia – disse Jaskier lustrando a fivela com a manga de seu gibão à moda colorida. - E onde está Ciri? —Não sei. - Yennefer franziu o cenho e enrugou o nariz -. Você cheira a salsa, Jaskier. Virou vegetariano? Os convidados foram se reunindo, enchendo pouco a pouco a enorme capela. Agloval, vestido de preto cerimonial, guiava pelo braço a Sh’eenaz, que ia de branco e celadon. Junto dela davam grandes passos um bando de anânicos vestido de marrom, bege e ocre, Yarpen Zigrin e o dragão Villentretenmerth, ambos cintilantes de cor dourada, Freixenet e Dorregary de roxos, os mensageiros reais com as cores heráldicas, os elfos e as dríades de verde e os amigos de Jaskier de todas as cores do arco-íris. —Alguém viu Loki? - perguntou Myszowor. —Loki? - Eskel, se aproximando, olhou para eles atrás das plumas de pavão que decoravam sua boina -. Loki foi com Herwig pescar. Os vi no barco, no lago. Ciri foi ali avisar que estava começando. —Já faz muito tempo? —Já. —Que o diabo os carregue, malditos pescadores – blasfemou Crach an Craite -. Quando estão com os peixes, se esquecem do mundo inteiro. Ragnar, vá rápido atrás deles. —Espera – disse Braenn, retirando um dente-de-leão que havia caído sobre seu decote profundo -. Precisamos de alguém que corra depressa. Mona, Krashka! Raenn'ess aen laeke, va! —Eu disse – bufou Nenneke – que não podíamos contar com Herwig. Um idiota irresponsável, como todos os ateus. De quem foi a ideia de precisamente conceder a ele o papel de mestre de cerimônias? —Ele é um rei – disse Geralt hesitante -. Abdicado, mas um rei… —Vivam os noivos! - gritou inesperadamente um dos profetas, mas a domadora de crocodilos o fez calar com um pescoção. No grupo dos anânicos houve um pequeno tumulto, alguém praguejou e alguém levou um soco no nariz. Gardênia Biberbeldt gritou porque o doppler Tellico tinha pisado em seu vestido. A médium começou a soluçar sem motivo algum. —Só mais um pouco – chiou Yennefer com um sorriso amável e dedos apertados ao redor do buquê -. Mais um pouco e eu surto. Que comece logo. E que termino logo. —Não fica se remexendo, Yen – grunhiu Triss -, porque romperá a costura. —Onde está o gnomo Schuttenbach? - gritou um dos poetas. —Não temos a menor ideia! - respondeu em coro as três prostitutas. —Pois que alguém o encontre, inferno! - gritou Jaskier -. Ele prometeu cortar as flores! E agora? Nem Schuttenbach, nem flores! E temos cara de quê? Na entrada da capela houve um alvoroço e entraram correndo as duas dríades que haviam mandado para o lago, gritando alto, e atrás delas Loki apareceu, encharcado d’água e sujo de lama, sangrando devido a uma ferida na testa. —Loki! - gritou Crach an Craite -. O que aconteceu? —Maaaamãããããe!!! - chorou Kashka. —''Que’ss aen''? - Braenn alcançou suas filhas, completamente nervosa, passando tremendo de emoção para o dialeto das dríades de Brokilon -. Que'ss aen? Que suecc'ss feal, caer me? —Nosso barco foi destruído… - ofegava Loki -. Junto da mesma onda… Um monstro horrível! O acertei com o remo, mas ele o comeu, comeu o remo! —Quem? O quê? —Geralt! - gritou Braenn -. Geralt, Mona diz ser uma cinerea! —Uma heteroptera! - gritou o bruxo -. Eskel, vá buscar a minha espada! —Minha varinha! - gritou Dorregary -. Radcliffe! Onde está minha varinha? —Ciri! - exclamou Loki enquanto limpava o sangue da testa -. Ciri está lutando com ele! Com esse monstro! —Porra! Ciri não tem nenhuma chance contra uma heteroptera! Eskel! Um cavalo. —Espere! - Yennefer arrancou o diadema e o jogou no chão – Teleportaremos vocês! Será mais rápido! Dorregary, Triss, Radcliffe! Me dê as mãos. Todos ficaram calados e depois gritaram. Na porta da capela estava de pé o rei Herwig, completamente molhado. Junto dele tinha um rapaz jovem com a cabeça descoberta usando uma brilhante estranha armadura. E por trás deles veio Ciri, gotejante, suja de barro, despenteada, com Gveir na mão. Através de sua bochecha, desde a têmpora ao queixo, percorria um corte profundo, horrível, que sangrava muito pelo pedaço de manga rasgada de sua camisa. —Ciri! —Eu o matei – disse a bruxinha de forma quase ininteligível -. Eu destrocei sua cabeça. Ela vacilou. Geralt, Eskel e Jaskier a seguraram. Ciri não soltou a espada. —Outra vez… - resmungou o poeta -. Outra vez acertaram seu rosto… Que fodida má sorte tem esta menina. Yennefer ganiu com força, aproximou-se de Ciri, afastou Jarre, quem com sua única mão a tocava. Sem se importar que sangue misturado com lama e água podia manchar e destruir seu vestido, a feiticeira encostou um dedo no rosto da bruxinha e gritou um feitiço. Geralt teve a impressão de que todo o castelo tremia e de que o sol havia esmaecido por um segundo. Yennefer retirou a mão do rosto de Ciri e todos suspiraram admirados. A terrível ferida reduziu-se até se converter numa fina linha vermelha marcada por pequenas gotas de sangue. Ciri ficou deitada nos braços que a sujeitavam. —Bravo – disse Dorregary -. Mão de mestre. —Meus reconhecimentos, Yen – disse Triss com a voz surda enquanto Nenneke chorava. Yennefer sorriu, revirou os olhos e desmaiou. Geralt conseguiu agarrá-la antes que caísse no chão, suave como uma fita de seda. XII —Acalme-se, Geralt – disse Nenneke -. Sem estresse. Agora já vai passar. Ela ficou sem forças e isso é tudo, além disso a comoção… Você sabe o quanto ela ama Ciri. —Eu sei. - Geralt ergueu a cabeça, mirou o rapaz de armadura brilhante que estava de pé junto à porta da câmara -. Ouça, filho, volte para a capela. Aqui não há nada para você. E assim, entre nós, quem é você afinal? —Sou… Sou Galahad – murmurou o cavaleiro -. Posso… Posso perguntar como se sente a bela e valente donzela? —Qual? - O bruxo sorriu -. Há duas, ambas belas, ambas valentes e ambas donzelas, embora uma ainda seja por casualidade. A qual se refere? O rapaz se enrubesceu visivelmente. —A… A mais jovem… - disse -. Aquela que se lançou sem hesitar para salvar o Rei Pescador. —A quem? —Ele se refere a Herwig – interrompeu Nenneke -. A heteroptera atacou o barco em que Herwig e Loki estavam pescando. Ciri lançou-se sobre a heteroptera e este rapaz, que por casualidade estava nos arredores, correu em seu auxílio. —Você ajudou Ciri. - O bruxo olhou com mais atenção e simpatia -. Como se chama? Eu esqueci. —Galahad. Isto é Avalon, o castelo do Rei Pescador? A porta se abriu e uma pálida Yennefer saiu por ela, apoiada em Triss Merigold. —Yen! —Vamos para a capela – anunciou a feiticeira com voz fraca -. Os convidados estão esperando. —Yen… Podemos adiar. —Serei sua esposa nem que todos os demônios me carreguem! E serei agora! —E Ciri? —Ciri o quê? - A bruxinha saiu de trás de Yennefer friccionando glamarye na bochecha saudável – Estou bem, Geralt. Nem senti esse arranhão estúpido. Galahad, com a armadura tilintando e rangendo, ajoelhou-se, ou melhor dizendo, se pôs sobre um joelho. —Bela dama… Os enormes olhos de Ciri ficaram ainda maiores. —Ciri, permita-me – disse o bruxo -. Este é o cavaleiro… hm… Galahad. Você já o conhece. Te ajudou na luta com a heteroptera. Ciri corou. O glamarye começava a fazer efeito, com isso seu rubor foi realmente encantador e a cicatriz era quase invisível. —Senhora – balbuciou Galahad -. Agraciai-me. Permitas, oh bela, que aos vossos pés… —Aposto meu pescoço que agora ele vai querer ser seu cavaleiro, Ciri – disse Triss Merigold. A bruxinha colocou as mãos nas costas e fez uma graciosa reverência, sem nada dizer. —Os convidados estão esperando – interrompeu Yennefer -. Galahad, vejo que não é apenas valente como também cortês. Você lutou ombro a ombro com minha filha, sendo assim você oferecerá seu braço durante a cerimônia. Ciri, depressa, ponha o vestido. Geralt, penteie-se e coloque a camisa para dentro das calças, porque saiu. Quero todos na capela em dez minutos! XIII O casamento foi um sucesso. As senhoras e senhoritas choraram coletivamente. A cerimônia foi dirigida por Herwig, que embora abdicado, era um rei. Vesemir de Kaer Morhen e Nenneke interpretaram o papel de pais dos noivos e Triss Merigold e Eskel foram as testemunhas. Galahad guiou Ciri pelos braços e Ciri corou como uma peônia. Aqueles que portavam espadas fizeram uma guarda de honra com elas. Os amigos de Jaskier tocaram os alaúdes, as sanfonas e cantaram uma canção especialmente composta para aquela ocasião enquanto no refrão lhes ajudavam a ruiva filha de Freixenet e a sereia Sh’eenaz, muito famosa por sua bela voz. Jaskier fez um discurso, desejou felicidade aos recém-casados, sorte e acima de tudo uma noite de núpcias bem-sucedida, pelo que recebeu de Yennefer um pontapé no tornozelo. Logo todos se juntaram na sala do trono e rodearam as mesas, Geralt e Yennefer, com as mãos ainda enlaçadas pela faixa de seda, se sentaram na cabeceira, de onde partilhavam sorrisos e brindes. Os convidados, que em sua maior parte tinham tumultuado e festejado na noite anterior, banqueteavam de modo agradável e disciplinado—e por um tempo admiravelmente longo ninguém ficou bêbado. A exceção inesperada foi Jarre o Manco, que exagerou incapaz de suportar a visão de Ciri queimando de rubor sob os olhares doces de Galahad. Tampouco ninguém sumiu, se não contarmos Kashka, que foi encontrada debaixo da mesa, dormindo como um cachorrinho. Os fantasmas do castelo de Rozrog devem ter tido experiências suficientes na noite anterior, porque eles não deram sinais de vida. A única exceção foi um esqueleto que levava pendurado os restos de uma mortalha. O esqueleto apareceu de repente vindo do chão atrás de Aglobal, Freixenet e Myszowor. Contudo, o príncipe, o barão e o druida estavam concentrados numa discussão sobre política e não deram atenção a aparição. O esqueleto aborrecido pela falta de atenção, continuou ao longo da mesa e começou a ranger os dentes junto a orelha de Triss Merigold. A feiticeira, que estava ternamente agarrada contra o ombro de Eskel de Kaer Morhen, elevou graciosamente a branca mãozinha e estalou os dedos. Os cães se encarregaram dos ossos. —Que a grande Melitele os guie, meus queridos. - Nenneke beijou Yennefer e brindou sua taça com a de Geralt -. Demorou muito tempo, mas finalmente estão juntos. Fico muitíssimo alegre, mas espero que Ciri não demore tanto tempo quanto vocês quando encontrar alguém. —Parece – Geralt sinalizou Galahad com a cabeça, que tinha fixa a vista na bruxinha – que já encontrou alguém. —Se refere a esse rapaz estranho? - espantou-se a sacerdotisa -. Oh, não. Dessa mato não sai coelho. Olhou melhor? Não? Pois olhe bem para o que ele está fazendo. Aparentemente corteja Ciri e apenas olha e mexe sem parar em todos copos sobre a mesa. Você deve admitir que não é um comportamento especialmente normal. Me pergunto por que a menina olha para ele como se fosse um quadro. Jarre é diferente. Um rapaz sábio, educado… —Teu sábio e educado Jarre justamente acaba de cair debaixo da mesa – interrompeu Yennefer com indiferença -. Já chega, Nenneke. Ciri se aproxima. A bruxinha de cabelos acinzentados sentou-se no lugar vago de Herwig e se aconchegou com força na feiticeira. —Estou indo embora – disse com voz baixa. —Eu sei, filha. —Galahad… Galahad… vem comigo. Não sei por quê. Mas tampouco posso proibir, não é verdade? —Verdade. Geralt! - Yennefer ergueu os olhos que ardiam num cálido violeta para seu marido -. Percorra as mesas, fale com os convidados. Você também pode beber. Uma caneca. Pequena. Quero conversar aqui com minha filha de mulher para mulher. O bruxo suspirou. A festa estava ficando cada vez mais alegre. A companhia de Jaskier cantava canções que faziam Annika, a filha do intendente Caldemeyn, ficar vermelha que nem tomate. O dragão Villentretenmerth, bastante embriagado, abraçava o ainda mais embriagado doppler Tellico e o convencia de que se transformar no príncipe Agloval com a intenção de substituí-lo na cama da sereia Sh’eenaz seria uma falta de tato. As filhas ruivas de Freixenet davam tudo de si para agradarem os mensageiros reais, e os mensageiros reais tentavam de todas as formas impressionar as dríades, o que causou um verdadeiro rebuliço. Yarpen Zigrin, fungando seu arrebitado nariz, comentava com Chireadan que quando era criança sonhava em ser elfo. Myszowor gritava que o governo ia cair e Agloval dizia o contrário. Herwig contava a Gardênia Bibervelt sobre uma carpa enorme que havia pego com uma vara de pesca e um único fio de cabelo de cavalo. A ananica assentia sonolenta e de vez enquanto gritava para seu marido parar com a bebedeira. Pelas galerias corriam os profetas e a domadora de crocodilos, tentavam em vão encontrar o gnomo Schttenbach. Freya, visivelmente farta dos homens fracos, bebia sem parar com a médium, tarefa que ambas abordavam com a absoluta solenidade e um digno silêncio. Geralt deu a volta na mesa, brindando, oferecendo as costas para golpes de congratulações e as bochechas para beijos de felicitações. Por fim chegou ao lugar abandonado por Ciri e ocupado por Galahad acompanhado de Jaskier. Galahad, olhando a caneca do poeta, falava, e o poeta estreitava os olhos fingindo interesse. Geralt ficou de pé atrás deles. —Assim que subi naquele barco -dizia Galahad- e naveguei até a bruma, embora tenho que confessar, senhor Jaskier, que meu coração se congelou de medo… E reconheço que cheguei a duvidar. Pensei: aqui chega meu final, com certeza morrerei nesta impenetrável névoa… E então saiu o sol, as águas brilharam como… como ouro… E aqui diante dos meus olhos vejo… Avalon. Porque, afinal, é Avalon, certo? —Não – negou Jaskier enquanto enchia a caneca -. Isto é Schwemmland, o que pode ser traduzido como O Pântano, Beba, Galahad. —E este castelo… Por acaso é o castelo de Montsalvat? —Nem perto. Isto é Rozrog. Jamais ouvi falar, filho, do castelo de Montsalvat. E se eu não ouvi falar sobre algo, isso significa que tal coisa não existe. A saúde dos noivos, filho! —Saúde, senhor Jaskier. Mas o rei… Não é o Rei Pescador? —Herwig? É fato que gosta de pescar. Antes gostava de caçar, mas desde que lhe deixaram coxo na batalha de Orth não pode montar a cavalo. Mas não o chame de Rei Pescador, Galahad, primeiro porque é um besteira e segundo porque pode deixá-lo triste. Galahad ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo, brincando com um copo meio vazio. Logo deu um profundo suspiro e olhou ao seu redor. —Você tem razão – sussurrou-. Não é mais que uma lenda. Um conto. Uma fantasia. Em suma: uma mentira. Em vez de Avalon, um simples Pântano. E em nenhum lugar a esperança… —Hei – o poeta lhe deu um cutucada -, não se entregue a tristeza, filho. Porque essa ferrada melancolia? Você está num casamento, divirta-se, beba, cante. É jovem, tem toda uma vida pela frente. —A vida – repetiu o cavaleiro pensativo -. Como é isso, mestre Jaskier? Algo começa, algo termina? Jaskier lhe lançou um olhar atento e rápido. —Não sei -disse-. Mas se eu não sei, então ninguém sabe. Concluindo: nada termina e nada começa. —Não entendo. —Não precisa entender. Galahad refletiu de novo franzindo sua testa. —E o Graal? - perguntou por fim -. O que ocorre com o Graal? —O que é Graal? —É algo que buscamos. -Galahad posou seus olhos sonhadores no poeta-. Algo que é importante. Algo sem o qual a vida perde o seu significado. Algo sem o qual um é incompleto, inacabado, imperfeito… O poeta abriu os lábios e olhou ao cavaleiro com sua famosa mirada, uma mirada na qual a arrogância se mescla com uma alegre simpatia. —A noite inteira – disse – você esteve sentando junto ao seu Graal, inocente. XIV Quando já passava da meia-noite, os convidados começaram a se divertir sozinhos, Geralt e Yennefer, livres do cerimonial, puderam olhar nos olhos um do outro em paz, as portas se abriram num estrondo e entrou na sala o ladrão Vissing conhecido vulgarmente pela alcunha de Paf-Paf. Paf-Paf media uns dois metros, tinha uma barba que batia na cintura e o nariz no formato e da cor de um rabanete. O ladrão levava num ombro sua famosa maça Palito e no outro um enorme saco. Gerat e Yennefer conheciam Paf-Paf há muito tempo. No entanto, nenhum dos dois cogitou convidá-lo. Tratava-se claramente de uma obra de Jaskier. —Bem-vindo, Vissig - disse a feiticeira com um sorriso -. Muito obrigada por se lembrar de nós. Sente-se. O ladrão fiz uma distinta reverência, apoiando-se em Palito. —Muitos anos de alegria e um montão de filhos - disse em voz alta -. É o que desejo desejo, amigos. Cem anos de felicidade, o que estou dizendo, duzentos, caramba, duzentos! Ah, estou tão contente, Geralt e você, dona Yennefer. Sempre acreditei que iriam acabar se casando, mesmo com vocês discutindo e brigando sempre, como posso dizer, cães. Ah, droga, o que estou dizendo... —Bem-vindo, bem-vindo, Vissing - disse o bruxo enquanto servia vinho na maior taça que estava por perto -. Beba a nossa saúde. De onde está vindo? Corria um rumor sobre você estar num calabouço. —Fui solto. - Paf-paf bebeu com gosto dando um longo suspiro -. Fui solto, merda, como dizem, ah, sim, fiança. E aqui, amigos, um presentinho para vocês. Pegue. —O que é? -murmurou Geralt, olhando o grande saco na qual algo se movia. —O capturei pelo caminho - disse Paf-Paf -. O peguei nesse canteiro, onde está uma mulher de pedra erguida nua. Vocês sabem, onde os pombos cagam... —O que há no saco? —Um diabo, por assim dizer. Peguei ele para vocês, como um presente. Tem um zoológico aqui, não? Vocês podem dissecá-lo e encher de palha, e assim assustar seus convidados. Mas que fera inteligente, o tal diabo. Ele fica dizendo que seu nome é Schuttenbach. FIM. en:Something_Ends,_Something_Begins_(unofficial_translation) Categoria:Contos